moj_wlasny_swiatfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Przemek0980 (Mieszany Świat)
'Przemek0980 (Mieszany Świat)-' alternatywa Przemka0980 pochodząca z Mieszanego Świata. Po śmierci Heinricha Welffa z rąk Arcturusa Lwowskiego został przywódcą Federacji. Historia Po incydencie związanym z Zegarem Nieskończoności na początku XVIII wieku, Przemek schował niebezpieczne urządzenie w zawalonej jaskini. Po śmierci Czarnobrodego, jego samego oraz osieroceniu Noelle, chłopak zreinkarnował się i wrócił po Zegar, chcąc poznać wszelkie jego tajemnice. Przez następne stulecia Przemek zajmował się wyłącznie Zegarem Nieskończoności, chcąc w pełni pojąć jego działanie, niejednokrotnie współpracując z takimi osobami jak Nicolas Flamel, Mikhaln Shadown, Nikola Tesla, czy radzieckimi i niemieckimi naukowcami. Ich działania bardzo pomogły- Przemek zdołał usunąć z pamięci Zegara Strange, dzięki czemu przestała być kluczem do jego uruchomienia. Poza tym odkrył inne jego właściwości- możliwość rozszerzenia jego działalności na niszczenie konkretnych ras (a nie jak w oryginale: ludzi albo nie-ludzi) w tym ludzkich a nawet zwierząt. Dowiedział się również że Zegar Nieskończoności działa również w drugą stronę- zamiast niszczyć całe gatunki, może przywracać je do życia. Chłopakowi stulecia zajęło zrozumienie działań broni, odbiło sie to jednak na sytuacji w jakiej znalazł się otaczający go świat. Przykładów znajdzie się bez liku np. jako że nie brał udziału w I wojnie światowej, nie uratował Adolfa Hitlera, dzięki czemu Republika Weimarska nie upadła na skutek przewrotu nazistowskiego a komunistycznego. Poza tym, II wojna światowa rozpoczęła się w 1943 roku, jednoczesnym atakiem ZSRR i Niemieckiej Republiki Socjalistycznej na Polskę. Zakończyła się w 1954, głównie dzięki działalności właśnie Przemka oraz małego, tajemniczego dziecka o imieniu Heinrich Welff. Przyniosła jednak liczone w dziesiątkach milionów straty w ludziach oraz broń atomową, w którą wyposażyło się wiele państw. Cały XX wiek Przemek nadrabiał "zaległości", budując od nowa róznoraką sieć powiązań z najważniejszymi osobami u władz państw, zatrzymując bądź rozpoczynając konflikty. Karkołomna praca, która niejednokrotnie prawie doprowadziła do wybuchu III wojny światowej, opłaciła się jednak- pomimo mnogości konfliktów w drugiej połowie XX wieku, ludzkość przetrwała, a nuklearny guzik pozostał niewciśnięty. Wiadomo że w tym okresie Przemek użył Zegara Nieskończoności dwa razy- raz na wampirach a drugi raz na nieznanej rasie. Przemek w swojej 980 wcieleniu przybył do Kraju o wiele później niż w oryginale, bo pod koniec Inwazji. Został zabrany przez swojego brata, Arise do Federacji, przed oblicze Heinricha Welffa. Tam właśnie przywódca Federacji opowiedział mu całą prawdę o sobie i z miejsca mianował chłopaka swoim następcą. Co ciekawe, już następnego dnia po wizycie chłopaka Heinrich zginął z rąk Arcturusa Lwowskiego, a jego następcą został Przemek0980. II przywódca Federacji po dowiedzeniu się o motywacjach jakie kierowały Welffem przy tworzeniu państwa, uznał że walka z CreepyTown i HallenWest nie ma większego sensu. Kazał wstrzymać walki i rozpoczął rokowania z mieszkańcami obydwu miast. Mieli oni w zasadzie jedynie dwa warunki: przywrócenia Nowej jej dawnej osobowości, którą straciła po trafieniu dziwnym promieniem oraz "odpi#rdolenie się" od obydwu miast. Pomimo ostrych sprzeciwów generalicji oraz Dzieci Heinricha, Przemek przyjął ich propozycję i zakończył wojnę. Wielu ma mu to na złe do dziś. Po zakończeniu walk Przemek rozkazał złapać tak wiele różnych rodzajów stworzeń z Nieznanej Części jak tylko się da i zabrać do Metropolii. Zadanie zostało spełnone, pomimo licząnych w setki rannych i zmarłych żołnierzy, których wysyłano poza Linię Cere. Przemek łączył złapane gatunki z Zegarem, przez co całe ich rasy były eksterminowane. Po kilku takich użyciach Zegara, w Nieznanej Części pozostała jedynie garstka przeciwników, z którymi Federacja mogła się zmierzyć. Co prawda wojna była długa i krwawa (w jej czasie zniszczony został m. in. Pałac w Metropolii, wysadzony przez potwora) jednak zakończyła się zwycięstwem Federacji. Przemek został bohaterem wśród jej mieszkańców. Przez następne lata Przemek był wielokrotnie namawiany by wykorzystując pełny potencjał państwa, zająć CreepyTown i HallenWest, jednak II Przywódca nie wyraził na to zgody. Złośliwi szeptali że to z powodu blondwłosej syreny, która zawróciła mu w głowie, jednak nikt nigdy nie sprzeciwił mu się otwarcie w tej kwestii. Z resztą, po pokonaniu zagrożenia z Nieznanej Części Federacja miała pełne ręce roboty z jej kolonizacją. Przemek prowadził więc politykę o wiele mniej inwazyjną niz jego poprzednik, włączając inne miasta Kraju drogą pokojową lub dzięki prowadzonym z cienia przewrotom oraz unikając jakichkolwiek spięć z CreepyTown i HallenWest. Nie zmienił jednak charakteru państwa- totalitaryzmu w którym tylko ludzkość mogła rządzić, pozostałe rasy musiały jej się podporządkować i służyć. Przed nastąpieniem Koniunkcji Federacja zdołała ustabilizować większość anomalii w Trójkącie Bermudzkim oraz ujawnić się na arenie międzynarodowej. Jednocześnie jednak utrzymała fakt istnienie CreepyTown i HallenWest w sekrecie. Szybko stała się jednymz ważniejszych państw, dzięki swojej niesamowitej technologi, pochodzącej z Anomalii w Metropolii. Gdy nastała Koniunkcja i cały wszechświat praktycznie stanął w miejscu, ludzie wpadli w panikę. Nie udzieliła się ona praktycznie jedynie mieszkańcom Federacji- którzy przez dziesiątki lat przywykli do anomalii czasoprzestrzennych. W tym świecie Federacja obroniła się przed "Bogami" czyli humanoidami które próbowały podbić wszystkie światy. Następnie wraz z pomocą Zakonu Porządku Międzywymiarowego pokonała je. Po nastąpieniu Koniunkcji Federacja stała się jednym z najpotężniejszych państw, a Przemek0980- jednym z najpotężniejszych przywódców. Jego wojska uczestniczyły kilkukrotnie w walkach z Chaosem, jednak Przemek nie był tą walką zbytnio zaangażowany, szukał głównie sposobów żeby jego państwo mogło się wzmocnić. Doprowadziło to do podpisania Sojuszu Trzech Bram pomiędzy Federacją, Światową Socjalistyczną Republiką Ludową (patrz: Czerwony) oraz Elementem, czyli tajemniczą organizacją której siedziba mieści się na księżycu Saturna, Tytanie. Przemek od kilku lat stara się lawirować pomiędzy różnymi frakcjami tak, by Federacja zyskała możliwie najwięcej profitów. z tego powodu nie rozpoczął jeszcze wojny z Zakonem Porządku Międzywymiarowego oraz tylko niejawnie wspiera Łowców. Wygląd Ta wersja wyglądem niewiele różni się od Przemka0980, poza tym że przypomina o wiele bardziej swojego brata bliźniaka (białe włosy, brak żółtych oczu). Nosi się tak jak na przywódce państwa przystało- czarny mundur wojskowy z kilkunastoma odznaczeniami na piersi gdy trzeba pokazać swoją siłę, lub szykowny garnitur na bardziej dyplomatyczne rozmowy. Relacje Kuruno thumb|298px|(z gry Ori and Black Forest)Duch stróż Przemka, nie będący jednak alternatywą Smąriusza. W tym świecie Przemek nigdy nie spotkał Kłobuka, nie oznacza to jednak że nie szukał sobie ducha. Nawet jako przywódca Federacji znajdował czas by szukać godnego siebie towarzysza. Znalazł go niedługo po rozprawieniu się z potęgą Nieznanej Części. W miasteczku Mirai ludzie od pewnego momentu zaczeli się czuć prześladowani przez twz. "tajemniczą siłę", której nie potrafili przegonić nawet najsilniejsi egzorcyści. Przemek nie będąc obojętnym na cierpienia rodaków wysłał do miasta swojego brata, Arise, jednak został on powalony przez tę tajemniczą siłę. Przemek postanowił nie marnować czasu i udał się do Mirai. W mieście Przywódca dowiedział się że natężenie potężnej siły skupione jest głównie w opuszczonym i niemalże zniszczonym domku na przedmieściach miasta, którego historia sięga czasów przed Federacją. Już na wejściu Przemek został niemalże powalony olbrzymią, negatywną energią bijącą z tamtego miejsca. Następnie został zaatakowany przez dziesiątki małych duchów, które ze względu na jego talent, nie mogły wyrządzić chłopakowi zbytniej krzywdy. Przemek na miejscu odkrył że duszki te są duszami dzieci, które z jakiegoś nieznanego powodu opanowane zostały przez strach oraz nienawiść do wszystkiego co żywe. Chłopak wykorzystując swoje umiejętności zdołał je uspokoić, po czym udał się w głąb domu i odkrył dziesiątki szkieletów, wszystkie należące do małych dzieci. Zabrał więc duszki ze sobą a zbadanie sprawy zostawił służbom. Okazało się że w okolicach tamtego domu dziesięć lat wcześniej żerowali nie-ludzie, którzy zabierali ze sobą mieszkańców miasta, mordując w niezwykle brutalny sposób. Gdy nie-ludzie zaczeli dobijać się do domu, mieszkająca tam rodzina oraz ich sąsiedzi zabarykadowali się, po czym zabili własne dzieci, żeby oszczędzić im cierpień. Duszki jednak nie mogły pojąć dlaczego ich rodzice to zrobili i czekały na swoich rodziców przez długie lata. Z każdym rokiem gdy nie wracali (porwani przez nie-ludzi) narastały w nich negatywne uczucia, które w końcu sprawiły że zaczeły bez opamiętania atakować ludzi. Przemek im jednak pomógł, za co były mu wdzięczne. Kuruno jest duchem, który wytworzył się po tym, jak duszki zamordowanych dzieci złączyły się w jeden byt. Przemek pomógł im ukształtować ich formę oraz zwiększył ich moc. Kuruno jest oddane i wierne swojemu wybawcy, jest zawsze gotowe by walczyć w jego imieniu. Potrafi zmieniać swoją postać od małego ptaszka po 15 metrowego stwora (pomimo tego, siła tego ducha jest niewiele większa niż Smąriusza). Przemek z kolei jest szczęśliwy że pomógł dzieciom i do tego zyskał oddanego ducha. Nie wacha się wykorzystać Kuruno kiedy jest taka potrzeba, nie traktując jednocześnie swojego stróża jak sługę, którego można spokojnie zamęczyć. Ren Horokeu thumb|300px|(z One Piece)Tajemniczy doradca Przemka i Ambasador Federacji w Tryglu. Pojawił się niespodziewanie w 2020 roku jako 5 letni chłopiec w Pałacu w Metropolii, omijając wszystkich strażników i zabezpieczenia. Następnie usiadł na tronie przeznaczonym dla Przywódcy Federacji, co zwróciło już uwagę gwardzistów. Fanatycznie oddani byli gotowi wyrzucić chłopca siłą, jednak zostali zatrzymani przez Przemka. Chłopak przywitał chłopca jak dawno nie widzianego przyjaciela, po czym na oczach zdezorientowanych gwardzistów mianował go swoją prawą ręką. Od tamtego czasu kariera Rena szła w górę. Stopniowo wspinał się po szczeblach kariery, aż w 2030 roku, w wieku zaledwie 15 lat został oficjalnie drugą najważniejszą osobą w państwie. Po Koniunkcji Przemek mianował go Ambasadorem w Tyglu a Ren przyjął tę funkcję z radością. Ich stosunki nie są łatwe do zrozumienia. Wydają się znać i lubić się nawzajem, często bywa jednak że skaczą sobie do gardeł. Nie ma jednak wątpliwości że jeśli chodzi o interes Federacji, Przemek jest gotów ślepo zaufać swojemu doradcy. Mrs. Strange thumb|314px|Lubię ten rysunek ^^Piratkę i II Przywódce Federacji łączą dosyć dziwne uczucia... Do ich pierwszego spotkania doszło gdy Przemek był w swoim 873 wcieleniu, jako prawa ręka Czarnobrodego. Kapitan "Zemsty Królowej Anny" pożyczył od Przemka sieć rybacką, w którą wpadła Strange. Pomimo próśb Przemka, by syrenę wyrzucić do morza, Czarnobrody ją przygarnął. W tym czasie chłopak nie przepadał za Noelle, polubił ją dopiero po przygodzie z Zegarem Nieskończoności. W czasie bitwy morskiej w której zatopiony został okręt Czarnobrodego, chłopak użył też resztek swojej siły, by przetransportować Noelle na ląd. Obsesja chłopaka na punkcie Zegara Nieskończoności sprawiła, że nie doszło do ich ponownego spotkania w XIX wieku, tak jak to było w oryginale. Do drugiego spotkania Przemka i Strange doszło gdy trwały rokowania pokojowe Federacji i CreepyTown, na którą ci drudzy wysłali Noelle. Przemek od razu poznał córkę Czarnobrodego i już w czasie rokowań uznał, że chcę mieć piratkę "na własność".. Niektórzy mówią że nie jest wykluczone że "poinwazyjna" polityka Federacji względem CreepyTown i HallenWest wynikała z sympatii Przemka do dziewczyny. Mimo że chłopak oczywiście mógł wysłać komandosów żeby zgarnęły dziewczynę i zabrały ją do Metropolii, nie zrobił tego. Chciał ją posiąść a wiedział, że jeśli wzbudzi jej nienawiść, to może o tym zapomnieć. Mimo upływu lat Przemek nadal wydaje się mieć lekką obsesję na punkcie piratki. Strange wydaje się być nieświadoma tego, że Przywódca Federacji najchętniej widziałby ją w mniejszej ilości ubrań. Uważa go za dobrego przywódcę, lepszego niż Heinrich, który zniszczył jej miasto. Ma do niego coś na kształt szacunku. Nie wiadomo czy Strange wie, że Przemek i Jack, jej przyjaciel z dzieciństwa, to ta sama osoba.thumb|264px|(http://www.moddb.com/groups/anime-fans-of-moddb/images/communist-vocaloids) Sasha Sasha jest alternatywą Przemka0980 pochodzącą ze świata, w którym Ziemia została zajęta przez ZSRR i zamieniona w wielką republikę komunistyczną. Sasha jest przywódczynią Światowej Socjalistycznej Republiki Ludowej, a przez to jedną z "głów" Sojuszu Trzech Bram. Pierwsze spotkanie Federacji oraz ŚSRL nie należało do najbardziej udanych- ci drudzy użyli broni atomowej by zniszczyć okęty Federacji, Zakonu oraz Bogów, gdy te walczyły ze sobą nad tamtejszą wersją Ziemi. Niedługo po pokonaniu głównego zagrożenia, doszło do próby opanowania Tygla przez komunistów. Nawiązała się długa wojna pomiędzy Zakonem a ŚSRL, w której oficjalnie nie uczestniczyła Federacja, Przemek miał jednak wpływ na jej przebieg. Powodował wewnętrzne konflikty w środku Zakonu (co robili z resztą, dużo skuteczniej komuniści) oraz wypuścił wśród żołnierzy ŚSRL wirus, który wybił tak wielu ludzi, że nawet potencjalnie nieskończone zasoby ludzkie komunistów wydawały się wyczerpywać. Konflikt ostatecznie zakończył się osłabieniem obydwu stron. Przemek i jego alternatywa są członkami Sojuszu Trzech Bram, jednej z najpotężniejszych organizacji w Meszanym Świecie. Ich relacje są czysto zawodowe, chociaż w jakimś stopniu nawzajem się szanują. Przemek czuję coś na wzór dumy że jego alternatywa podbiła swój świat oraz uczyniła z Arcturusa, który w innym świecie jest ich śmiertelnym wrogiem, swojego ucznia. Nie aprobuje jednak metod Sashy, zwłaszcza prowadzonych przez ŚSRL Łagrów, do których przenoszeni są ludzie sprzeciwiający się systemowi. Podobnie jest z Sashą. Przywódczyni komunistów jest pod wrażeniem że jej odpowiednik mimo rządzenia tak małym państwem, stał się jednym z najpotęzniejszych ludzi Mieszanego Świata. Boi się natomiast jego ambicji, które mogą pewnego dnia doprowadzić do walk między nimi. Dlatego plany zabicia II Przywódcy są na bierzącą aktualizowane i są o wiele lepiej przygotowane niż jakiekolwiek inne. LoboTaker Przemek nawet ją lubi, jednak Baldanderka nie może odpowiedzieć tym samym, bo jest martwa. Bardzo. Mikhaln Przemek spotkał maga setki lat temu, gdy owładnięty był obsesją rozwiązania wszystkich zagadek Zegara. Mikhaln naprawdę mu w tym pomógł a w czasie ich współpracy nawiązali przyjazne stosunki. Mimo całej swojej sympatii, kierowany obsesją Przemek opuścił przyjaciela, gdy ten nie mógł mu już dłużej pomagać, bo miał zbyt małe umiejętności by w pełni pojąć potęgę Zegara. Do kolejnego ich spotkania doszło gdy Przemek został II Przywódcą Federacji. Został potem odwiedzony przez Mikhalna w swoim biurze, nie będąc zbytnio zaskoczony wizytą przyjaciela. Wiedział że w końcu znów się spotkają. Po tym jak Mikhaln pomógł Przemkowi w ustabilizowaniu anomalii w Trójkącie Bermudzkim, chłopak stał się dłużnikiem maga. Dał mu całkowity dostęp do wiedzy oraz arsenału Pretorian Kraju a nawet do niezwykłości znajdujących się w Nieznanej Części. Poza tym chętnie wspiera jego dążenia do zrozumienia Koniunkcji. Mikhaln jest prawdopodobnie jedyną osobą którą Przemek szczerze nazywa przyjacielem. Obydwaj ufają sobie nawzajem i często ze sobą współpracują. Przemek stwierdził kiedyś, że jeśli doszłoby do obalenia go i zesłania gdzieś daleko, wziąłby ze sobą Mikhalna i dobrą gorzałę. Kult Nieświadomości Kult Nieświadomości to mała organizacja rządząca Elementem, jednym z sojuszników Federacji i członkowi Trzech Bram. Niewiele wiadomo o ich wzajemnych relacjach a to przez tajemniczość Kultu oraz samego Elementu. Oficjalnie są sojusznikami, jednak ciężko jest stwierdzić jednoznacznie jakie są między nimi stosunki. Zakon Porządku Międzywymiarowego Zakon jest największym wrogiem Przemka a zniszczenie go chłopak traktuje jako absolutny priorytet. Jako że Federacja rządzona przez Przemka zdołała samodzielnie usunąć Bogów ze swojego wymiaru, stała się niezależna od Zakonu. Mimo to chłopak postanowił wysyłać swoje wojska by walczyły razem z Zakonem w najróżniejszych wymiarach. Miał w tym jednak dwa cele- pierwszym było zdobycie zaawansowanej technologii Bogów a drugim infiltracja Zakonu. Udając przyjaciela zdołał uzyskać wiele interesujących informacji. Przemek stara się otwarcie nie mówić o swojej wrogości wobec Zakonu, udając że ich relacje są w jak najlepszym porządku. Kilkukrotnie wysyłał swoje wojska by wraz z Zakonem walczyły np. przeciw Chaosowi, jednak chodziło tutaj między innymi o robienie dobrej miny do złej gry. Uważa że Zakon i tak prędzej czy później upadnie a im szybciej się to stanie, tym więcej korzyści Federacja będzie mogła z tego wyciągnąć. Zakon jako organizacja zrzeszająca nieprzeliczoną ilość członków nie ma jednoznacznego stosunku wobec Federacji. Spora ilość członków uważa Przemka za jednego z lepszych przywódców na Tyglu, wielu widzi w jego rządach alternatywę dla Zakonu. Są jednak też tacy którzy gardzą nim jako najgorszym spośród ludzi i nie chcą mieć z nim nic wspólnego. Wielu chętnie widziałoby go w więzieniu. Sam przywódca Zakonu, Arcturus Lwowski zdaje sobie sprawę z tego jak niebezpieczny jest Przemek i jaki ma do nich stosunek. Uznaje go za swojego osobistego wroga. Dzieci Heinricha Stosunki II Przywódcy Federacji z najbardziej elitarną organizacją nie są tak dobre jak jego poprzednika. Jest to całkowicie do zrozumienia- w końcu Heinrich był dla nich jak ojciec i święty, który wielu z nich ocalił przed śmiercią lub ubustwem. Przemek ze swojej strony nie zrobił dla nich tak wiele, co więcej kilku członków Dzieci zginęło w trakcie walk z CreepyTown a Przemek nie pociągnął żadnego z mieszkańców do odpowiedzialności. Wielu członków Dzieci Heinricha np. Tardsihe Łowrow już nie żyje a ich miejsce zajeli inni, młodsi członkowie. Z nimi Przemek dogaduje się o wiele lepiej i zdecydowanie im woli polecać różne zadania. Pretorianie Kraju thumb|288pxPretorianie Kraju są absolutnie oddani II Przywódcy Federacji i chronią go praktycznie 24 godziny na dobę. Po pokonaniu zła czającego się w Nieznanej Części, walkach z Bogami oraz Chaosem, znaczenie Linii Cere znacznie zmalało. Z tego powodu Przemek postanowił zrobić użytek ze stacjonujących tam Pretorian, robiąc z nich swoją osobistą straż. Kazał przyprowadzić ich do Metropolii i przeprowadzić kolejne pranie mózgu, tak by stali się fanatycznie wobec niego oddani. Operacja się udała. Pretorianie zwykle dzielą się na trzy osobowe grupy które towarzyszą Przywódcy na różnych okazjach, gotowi chronić go za cenę swojego życia. Dzięki swojej ofiarności, wyszkoleniu oraz umięjętnościom magicznym nieraz już uratowali Przemka przed zamachem na jego życie. Ciekawostki *Jako że ten Przemek nigdy nie spotkał Smąriusza, mały Kłobuk najprawdopodobniej nadal jest dręczony przez inne duchy w CreepyForest. *Pomimo faktu że upłynęło już kilkadziesiąt lat od Inwazji, niektórzy nadal naciskają na niego by zajął CreepyTown i HallenWest. *Jego wygląd nie zmienił się przez te wszystkie lata. Kategoria:Mieszany Świat Kategoria:Postać Kategoria:Mężczyzna